The Honeymoon
by QueenBEWD
Summary: One Shot. Being married to Seto Kaiba isn't turning out to be the happily ever after Atem thought it would be. When they set off for their Honeymoon in Cairo, Atem makes Kaiba promise to stay away from work. This proves a challenge for the blue eyed CEO, so Atem decides to keep him distracted, in the sexiest ways possible.


Waiting.

The waiting.

THE WAITING.

Atem sat in his seat with his arms crossed. He glared at his lonely champagne glass.

He was so upset he could feel steam coming out of his ears.

He looked over at his new husband, sitting in a different part of the plane and typing away on his laptop.

Atem rolled his eyes and slumped down into his seat.

He hated flying. A private jet didn't make his air sickness any better.

He knew his workaholic of a husband being close to him would help, but that wasn't happening right now.

Atem thought that choosing Egypt for their honeymoon would be romantic and a way for them to connect to their pasts.

He couldn't help but feel like Kaiba didn't care where they went, as long as there was WiFi.

Atem sighed loudly hoping to get Kaiba's attention.

Ignored.

He sighed even louder, seeing Kaiba's hands slow down on the keyboard. Kaiba didn't turn around.

Ignored again.

Atem's eyes squinted into an even harsher glare. He took the glass of champagne from his table and gulped it all down, the bubbles and alcohol burning his throat.

He finished it and slammed it on the table.

Kaiba sighed and turned toward Atem.

"Do you mind?" Kaiba said exasperated.

"YES." Atem was practically yelling.

"Come on, Seto. You promised. No work." Atem said standing up and moving to sit next to his husband.

Kaiba scoffed and continued typing.

"We haven't landed yet." He said flatly.

Atem groaned and crossed his arms again.

"Fine. You've caught me in a small technicality." Atem said throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

Kaiba smirked, keeping his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"As soon as we land, no work. No emails, no calls, nothing." Atem stated.

Kaiba looked up momentary and stared at Atem.

"Of course...Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba said with a grin.

Atem rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat across from Kaiba.

"For the last time, I'm keeping my name." Atem said with a sigh.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and said,

"You'll come around."

—

The walk from the jet to the private card proved to be too much of a challenge for Kaiba.

He was dressed in a full three piece suit and it was over 100 degrees.

"What the shit, how does anyone live like this?" He said as the wind kicked stray sand into his dress shoes.

Atem laughed and got inside the car. Only Seto Kaiba would complain within seconds of being outside in the Cairo air.

Atem felt at home in his loose white linen pants and his white button down shirt. He told Kaiba to dress for the weather, but his husband was ever so stubborn.

Kaiba shut the door the behind them and immediately yelled at the driver to turn on the air conditioning.

He took out his phone and began answering emails. He needed something to distract him from the awful heat.

Atem watched as Kaiba tapped away at his phone, seeming to have forgotten the conversation they had in the plane.

He cleared his throat, getting Kaiba's attention.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, loosening his tie. The air conditioning wasn't helping.

"We've landed." Atem said simply. He placed a hand on Kaiba's thigh and gave Kaiba a devilish grin.

Kaiba smirked back and moved Atem's hand.

"We aren't at the hotel yet." Kaiba said, going to back answering emails.

Atem huffed and crossed his arms. He knew that isn't what they agreed on but it's not like Atem could mount Kaiba right now.

Kaiba's rule when they first started getting physical and that was, no sex on the Corinthian leather seats.

Atem didn't want to know how this rule started or why it was so important, so he never questioned it.

He was kicking himself for it now.

After a silent ride in the car they arrive at their beautiful villa.

Atem entered the front door and gasped at the gorgeous architecture, immediately feeling at home.

The staff greeted the newlyweds eagerly and took their bags to the master bedroom.

Kaiba walked up behind Atem and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He kissed and bit the shell of Atem's ear.

Atem leaned his head back into Kaiba's chest and sighed happily.

Kaiba breathed in Atem's unique scent and felt himself grown hard. He loved the way Atem smelled, especially when he was a little sweaty.

That was the best.

Kaiba heard the staff returning and he pulled away. Trying his best to hide his erection.

Atem frowned at the loss of contact and sighed. He knew Kaiba wasn't one for public displays of affection but this was their honeymoon. He wanted Kaiba to never take his hands off of him.

The staff left after what felt like an eternity and it wasn't long before Atem and Kaiba were on each other.

Their lips and tongues were fighting for dominance, and their hands were tangling in each other's hair as they made their way to the master bedroom.

As soon as they were inside, Atem stripped the layers of Kaiba's suit off and threw them on the floor.

Kaiba fell back onto the bed and groaned in frustration as Atem crawled on top of him and started to kiss and bite his neck, unbuttoning Kaiba's dress shirt with skilled hands.

Kaiba ran his hands up and down Atem's thighs, which were on either side of his hips keeping him pinned.

Atem grabbed Kaiba's hands and held them down by his sides. He had been more than gentle, it was time to have fun.

He pulled away from the kiss and stared at Kaiba with eyes that were half lidded.

"Get undressed and lay down. I'll be right back." Atem said mischievously.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and nodded watching Atem disappear into the large closet where their suitcases were stored.

Atem opened his suitcase and pulled out a wedding gift from Yugi.

The card was custom made and had Dark Magician and Blue Eyes on it. Atem smiled at the picture of Dark Magician walking Blue Eyes on a leash.

_You may be married but don't forget to tame your beast. _

Atem chuckled as he pulled the collar and leash out of the gift wrap, along with leather cuffs. The set all matched, dark blue in color.

He stood up and held the items behind his back as his walked back into the bedroom. He stopped as he saw Kaiba still half dressed and on his phone.

Obviously trying to sneak sending a work email or two.

Atem glared at Kaiba and the cleared his throat. Kaiba looked up and sighed.

"Calm down, you were taking forever." He said putting his phone on the night and slowly shuffling out of his dress pants.

Atem scowled and kept the items behind his back. He made his way over to Kaiba and sat behind him on the bed. He readied the cuffs as his kissed at Kaiba's neck and shoulders.

Kaiba gave a grunt of approval and felt Atem run his hands down Kaiba's muscular arms. Suddenly he felt his arms get pulled backward.

He felt something foreign on his wrists and then the sound of a click.

"_What the hell.." _Kaiba didn't have time to think as he was pushed down onto his back.

He glared up at Atem who was now lovingly fastening the collar around Kaiba's neck.

Atem shot Kaiba a challenging look and attached the leash to the collar as he mounted the brunette.

As he straddled his bound husband, he relished the alabaster skin and taught muscles on his stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba asked, trying not to show how turned on he was by Atem's dominance.

Atem took off his button down shirt and tossed it aside. He ran his fingers down Kaiba's stomach and watched him shake.

Mmmm.

Atem ignored Kaiba as he kissed at bit his collarbone, leaving tiny red marks on his way down to Kaiba's exposed member.

Kaiba felt himself shake slightly as Atem engulfed him fully. He stifled a moan as Atem swirled his index finger around Kaiba's entrance before sliding it in easily.

He gasped and let out a shuddering breath when at added a second finger and simultaneously ran his tongue over the backside of Kaiba's shaft.

Atem hummed around Kaiba's throbbing erection, feeling himself grow even harder. He pulled his own member out of the waistband of his pants to give himself more room.

He added a third finger and move all three in and out at a torturous pace, making sure to hit that special bundle of nerves inside of his husband.

Kaiba felt his legs shake against his will. He knew Atem was punishing him for ignoring his request, but this was more intense than usual.

He groaned at the loss of contact when Atem got up to step out of his trousers.

He felt so empty and needed Atem to come back.

Atem smirked and went back into the closet, leaving Kaiba exposed on the bed.

Kaiba watched as Atem came from out of the closet holding a narrow box. Atem placed the box on the bed and then walked to the large French doors that led out to their balcony.

He opened the doors letting in the evening Egyptian air. He took in a deep breath and the sighed happily.

Atem turned around and smirked at Kaiba, who was lying defenseless on the bed, his penis now flaccid from waiting.

"Are you ready please your king?" Atem purred as he sauntered over to his husband.

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, regretting his actions when Atem pulled a ring from the box.

Atem slipped the ring around the base of Kaiba's shaft and balls, Atem's saliva proving to be more than enough lubricant.

He sat back on his heels and pulled on Kaiba's leash, forcing him forward.

Kaiba's face was in line with Atem's pelvis. He stared up at Atem with a challenging glare.

He slowly trailed his tongue up and down Atem's rigid member, earning a low groan from the crimson eyed male.

Kaiba swirled his tongue around the tip and then wrapped his lips around Atem, working his way up and down his length.

Atem tangled his fingers in Kaiba soft brown locks and pulled gently on his roots. Kaiba moaned around Atem's erection, his own member throbbing from arousal.

And the ring wasn't helping.

Atem pushed Kaiba onto his back and pulled his legs apart. He grabbed lubricant and a vibrator from the box. He generously lubed his erection and lined himself up at Kaiba's entrance.

He stared at Kaiba through his eyelashes, enjoying his husband's flushed cheeks and shaky breaths as he shoved himself inside Kaiba.

Kaiba let out a long needy moan that drove Atem crazy. He rolled his hips up to meet Atem's as his husband began thrusting in earnest.

Kaiba felt his arousal throb with need as the ring kept him from reaching orgasm. His legs started to shake as Atem started to stroke Kaiba's member, Atem's thrust becoming relentless.

He moaned as the waves of pleasure became too much. His stomach and legs shook but his orgasm was out of reach. He moaned and gasped loudly, begging Atem for release.

Atem growled deeply as he came thickly inside of his husband. He panted as he removed himself from Kaiba's slick heat.

He took the vibrator and inserted roughly, relishing Kaiba's half yell as he turned it on as high as it could go.

Kaiba couldn't control his moans as Atem moved the vibrator harshly in and out of him.

Atem pushed the vibrator against the small bundle of nerves and left Kaiba moaning on the bed.

"Ah! Ahhhhmmmnn..Shit..Get back here!" Kaiba moaned as his back arched, trying to get more friction from the vibrator.

Atem returned to the bed and crawled on top of Kaiba. He lowered himself down on Kaiba's throbbing member.

They both moaned loudly as Atem began to slam himself down. Kaiba was panting heavily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he moaned Atem's name.

"L-let me.." Kaiba breathed, struggling in the cuffs as he thrusted his hips up to meet Atem's.

Atem grinned mischievously at his husband. He lifted himself of off Kaiba and placed himself between Kaiba legs and began moving the vibrator at a furious pace. He smirked at his husband and licked his lips, ready to see Kaiba's ultimate release.

"Let you what, my darling?" Atem purred.

Kaiba moaned and panted. This was torture.

"C-cu..Ahhhhnnnhmm...Fuck!" Kaiba yelled as Atem pulled off the ring. He gasped and moaned as his body shook mightily. He came in thick salty spurts, his toes curling and gripping the sheets.

"Mmmmm….ahh…" Kaiba tried to control his breathing. He moaned as Atem removed the toy.

Atem laid next to Kaiba and kissed him gently. He bit at Kaiba's neck and kissed the back of Kaiba's ear and whispered,

"Sorry darling but you needed to be punished for not listening. We're in Egypt, you need to listen to your king."

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I should disobey the kind more often if I get an orgasm like that…" He was still panting, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Atem huffed and stretched, sighing happily. He frowned as he heard Kaiba's phone buzz.

He looked at Kaiba, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba rolled onto his side and pulled Atem toward him. He wrapped his body around his husband and sighed.

"This is better than work.." Kaiba breathed.

Atem smiled and nuzzled his head into Atem's chest.

It looks like someone learned their lesson.

Happy Valentines Day!

I wrote this oneshot for uglifish's birthday today!

Make sure to review if you would like to see more content like this!


End file.
